


Stepping over the edge

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom, The Hour
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a hot tip for Randall but maybe rushing into his office with it isn't the best for your career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping over the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by a good friend of mine who would like to remain anonymous but you know who you are *wink wink*

Randall lay on his couch in his office, the soft brown leather had been worn in places over the years but it was the most comfortable place for him to do his mental exercises. The previous week's episode had been one of the most talked about shows for some time. The buzz was still loud around the office and in the papers. The fact that the story that was leading the buzz was the sex scandal around two of the top ministers sharing a single mistress. It had taken quite the effort for him to follow through all of the meetings and updates over the story without cracking his usually stoic and calm demeanor. 

His outer peace was disguising his inner titillation over the story details still. With one foot resting flat on the couch and the other stretched out in full, Randall could feel himself stir as he thought about the unpublished details that they'd discovered but would never be able to air. The whole sordid affair was bad enough with what had been able to be discussed on air what hadn't been included was even spicier. It would have been even hard for the more seedy and hardcore adult shops to run with the details if they knew of them. 

Laying there, Randall's eyes began to drift close and his right hand dropped to his groin area to gently massage himself. His office door was closed and, to his knowledge, there was very few staff left around that evening. That would change as the week dragged on closer to show night. A low noise in his throat was the only sound he made as his massaging hand applied a constant pressure on his growing arousal. His loose trousers hid the stiffening member from sight for now but the more he mulled over the story and stroked himself the harder it became to hide. 

In a small, cramped office down the other end of the hallway, you were just hanging up the phone from a hot tip you had just gotten from a contact in the government over a budget announcement leak that hinted at improper fund allocations. If there was ever going to be a moment to get on Randall Brown's good books and to show that you could be a contributor and not just a low level copy editor this was that moment. Knowing that Randall would be in his office and there wasn't anyone else around, you took your chance. With your notes in hand, you were walking briskly down the corridor and after just the briefest of knocks you stormed into Randall's office. 'Mr. Brown! Have I got a story for you!' 

The haste of your entrance was a shock to Randall, whose hand froze in mid-stroke of the bulge in his trousers and you stood there frozen to the spot, your jaw dropped open at the sight of him laying there with an obvious erection and a flush to his cheeks. 'Oh!' You couldn't decide what would be easier - to sink into the floor in embarrassment or to back out of the office and draw up your resignation.

Randall swallowed hard and coughed in embarrassment on his own part. Bad enough he had dropped his guard to manhandle himself in the office but to have been caught by you of all people, the newest member of the editing team and also one of the prettiest. 'Miss Evans.' Randall, his hand leaving his crotch finally but there was no hiding the tenting of his trousers. 'It's customary to knock before entering your employer's office no matter what the reason.'

'Mr. Brown. I'm... ' You could feel your cheeks burning but you couldn't help yourself staring openly at the sight of his groin area. You had taken part in some of the water cooler conversations and speculations as to Randall Brown's likes and attributes. He always came off as a cold fish and all of the ladies thought that was a front to hide a raging sexual beast. To find him gently massaging himself was making you think not raging bedroom beast but more romantic lover. You cleared your throat quickly to stop that line of thought. 'I should leave. I'm sorry. I'll...'

'Miss Evans,' Randall sighed, the discomfort between his legs was overwhelming and clouding his better judgement. 'I'm afraid you've caught me unawares.' He thought to stand up but instead patted the seat beside him on the worn leather couch. 'Please, sit. We'll need to discuss this.'

'Mr. Brown, I don't know what to say.' You answered him and hung back. 

'Please, just Randall. For this moment anyway. Actually, before you join me, could you perhaps lock the office door.'

You turn quickly and lock the door as if you were in a dream. Back to facing him, he gestured again to have you sit beside him on the couch. Randall sat there, his back as straight as an iron rod, you think and then can't help smirking at the glance to his crotch where he had an equally stiff rod. Randall coughed again and moved his hands to his knees, gripping them. 'I'm very sorry, Randall. I never meant to walk in on you like this.'

'You did, Miss Evans and now I have to decide what to do about it.' Randall wouldn't look at you directly. 

'I'll not tell anyone. I swear.' 

'Thank you, Miss Evans.' Randall said. His hands began to move up and down his trouser legs, as if he were wiping them. The bulge in his trousers still obvious. There was an awkward silence between the two of you for a long minute. You turned slightly towards him, laying a hand on his. As if burned, he jerked his hand from yours and stood up suddenly. 

You watched him stand there, his back to you. 'Randall?'

He held out a hand, gesturing for you to not talk. Spinning quickly, Randall was facing you again but not looking into your eyes. It was as if he had made a decision without your input. Your eyes took him in. Randall wasn't good looking in the normal sense but there was something intensely sexual about him once you were around him regularly. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. The flush in his neck was reflecting his arousal. Randall lifted his hand to your face, cupping it gently with just the barest of stroking on your cheek. His thumb drifted over your lips to trace them lightly.

Parting your lips, you felt his thumb slip gently between them for you to suck on the digit. You kept trying to catch his gaze but he refused to be drawn to do so. Instead, you could see his eyes looking downward towards your breasts. Taking it for what this was going to be, you played along. The motion of his thumb in and out of your mouth was rhythmic and measured. Deep in your stomach, you could feel yourself quiver and there was a growing dampness between your legs. Your breath was hot against his skin. When Randall withdrew his thumb, you made a noise of annoyance in your throat but stopped when the thumb pressed lightly against your lips to quiet you. 

Randall, his decision made to take the opportunity presented to him, wanted relief from the ache in his groin. Moving his hands slowly from your face and down over your shoulders and arms, he then slid them to your chest, his large hands cupped your breasts through your blouse, engulfing them. It took all your restraint to not reach up to put your hands over his to guide him. His thumbs shifted to press lightly against your hardening nipples, rubbing them in a firm circular motion. It was still in a similar slow and measured pace that he used and you were finding it to be intensely arousing. The warmth spread through you as he worked on your breasts. 

Still with no eye contact, Randall stopped massaging your breasts and nipples to begin to unbutton your blouse. Once it was unbuttoned, he eased it from your shoulders and off before folding it neatly and laying it over the back of a chair by his desk. He returned to you, stepped behind you and unclasped your bra to fold it and lay it on top of your blouse. Naked now from the waist up, you could feel your skin tremble in the cool air as he stepped in front of you once more. This time, his right hand lifted to your breast to touch it with his warm palm. Bending down, his mouth went to your other breast. His lips wrapped around your nipple to suck on you. His tongue was deliberate and slow as it teased you almost beyond your own self-control. Just when you thought you would grab him and force him to suck harder he shifted his mouth and his hand moved as well, switching from one breast to the other to once more build you so close to an orgasm. 

He could sense the change in your breathing and heart rate, you realized. You tried to rest your hand on his head, to stroke him but he brushed off your desire to touch him. Unable to do anything with your hands, your mouth open as you watched him tease you with his mouth. Then, suddenly, the same shift from his attention. Randall was still completely dressed and he remained that way as his fingers went to your trousers to unbutton them and ease them down your body, leaving you in only your panties. On one knee, Randall helped remove your shoes to place them by your folded clothes neatly. Then your trousers were folded and laid beside your blouse. 

As he turned back to you, his eyes running up and down your body with a soft lick of his tongue over his lips. Kneeling before you, his hands ran over your sides and hips before he leaned forward to kiss you through your dampened panties. As he had done with your breasts, his motions were measured and rhythmic as his tongue ran up and down. One of his hands rested on your stomach to gauge your response to his actions. Again, you were pushed to the edge and he stopped quickly. His hands took hold of the waistband of your panties and slid them down off your hips and off. The last piece of your clothing was laid atop the folded pile and he faced you again, his hands guiding you to the couch to sit you on the edge. There, he knelt before you and urged your legs farther apart. His fingers glided lightly over your exposed skin until they rested against you and his thumbs were on either side of your nether lips to tease them apart. His breath was hot for a moment on you before his tongue dipped between your lips to lap slowly over your wetness. 

Your hands tightened on the edge of the leather cushion as he drove you insane with the slow intense touching he subjected you too. What made it all the harder was his insistence that you not return any touch. You didn’t even dare say a word except soft moans and groans in response. You whimpered as he stopped his tonguing of your crotch to stand up. Looking forward you could only focus on the tented fabric of his trousers and wanted only to reach out and grab hold of his aroused member, rip off his trousers and take him. Thwarting you, he stepped back and began to loosen his tie and slip it off. Randall proceeded to do the same with his own clothing as he had done with yours. Each piece was taken off, folded and laid to one side. Your chest heaved up and down with your heavy breathing as you watched him strip for you. It wasn’t sexual or teasing but it was driving you mad to see his long fingers ease open each button of his shirt, his suspenders eased off his shoulders, the same fingers unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping them. 

Unconsciously, you bit your lower lip to stop from gasping aloud at the sight of his loose, plain white boxers with his large erection straining against the thin cotton. It was all you could do to not launch yourself at Randall. You could feel your juices dripping down your thigh as you watched him. As if he were moving in slow motion in front of you, Randall gripped his boxers and tugged them down to cause his stiff member to bob up and down slightly. Your eyes locked onto his erection, licking your lips as you took in the generous length and the thickness. With a quivering in your groin you leaned forward towards him in expectation of taking him in your mouth finally. 

Randall had other ideas though. Without speaking, he was guiding you to lie back on the couch. It was with the barest of touches of his fingers that he urged you to spread your legs for him. You couldn’t take your eyes off his erection as he joined you on the couch. Reaching down to help guide him inside you, he pushed away your hand and took hold of his own organ. He moved on his knees closer to you until he was able to lean over you and then he began to gently ease into you. You could only gasp at how he filled you, stretched you. A soft sigh was all you heard from him as his eyes closed with his full penetration of you.

You couldn’t have imagined how intense this could be but it was. Randall’s hips moved in a steady rhythm to slide in and out of your wetness. His hands were close to your sides as he held himself up to not put undue pressure on you as you lay there. You choked back your moans to remain as quiet as he was throughout. Your focus was strictly on the slow pumping of his erection in and out of you. The soft, hot breath on your shoulder where his head rested was the only other sensation you got as he penetrated you over and over and over again. You could no longer keep your hands off him and you rested them, without being blocked by him, on his buttocks. It was an added sensation of slow, intense motion that was so unlike any other wild romp you had had in the past with other lovers. 

The increase in Randall’s pumping was imperceptible at first but he did begin to work faster, with a soft slapping of his balls against you. A tremble ran through you in response to the shifting motion of his body to thrust harder into you, your fingers gripping into his soft cheeks to hold onto him. Randall’s breath on your shoulder became hotter, quicker. You couldn’t take it any longer. ‘Oh, god, please! Take me over!’ You begged him.

Your words were a trigger to Randall. Something changed in him and where he had just been pressing his lips against your neck and shoulder it became biting. Not hard enough to break your skin but you could feel the pinch of his teeth. His hands moved to your breasts, squeezing your flesh harder, turning you on. The shift from his slow measured pace to an increased thrusting, driving harder into you made you groan loudly. Where you had just been holding his buttocks, your fingers dug into the soft muscles. 

Randall felt his normal inhibitions release from him completely. You moaned in frustration as he pulled out of you, his hand stroking himself roughly. When he spoke, it was as if he was a different person, ‘Get on your hands and knees. Over.’ You flipped over at his direction and he was quickly behind you. You cried out as he entered you hard from behind. As he bent over you, you felt his teeth scratching over the skin of your neck and shoulders while he pumped in and out of you raggedly. One of his hands were around you, holding you back towards him. 

His breathing went from aroused to animalistic panting and grunting. The force of his pounding thrusts almost forced you forward off your hands but his grip on you wouldn’t let you go. Your fingers dug into the leather. Randall leaned back, his hands moving from around your waist to grip tightly into your soft hips. You looked back over your shoulders, watching him upright and ramming in and out of you, lips apart, flushed, eyes closed and his head tilted backward. Your head dropped down, panting and moaning constantly as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. 

In his uninhibited state, Randall didn’t hold back in his penetration of you. The wet slap of his balls against your skin was loud in the silent room. You whimpered as he was pulling you back against him with each deep thrust into you. This was the raging sexual beast you had imagined Randall was in your private fantasies of him. It took all your effort to stop from crying out as you orgasmed. You could taste the iron tang of your own blood as you bit your lip. As your body tensed, your head went back, your back arched and your muscles tensed around his engorged member to lock him inside you. He fought hard to keep thrusting but all Randall could manage was short, deep thrusts that triggered him to explode. You moaned aloud as you felt the hot rush of his semen inside you. Then there was the sagging of his body as he fell forward against you, the two of you laying down on the couch. You closed your eyes and felt your body tremble as he pulled from you, sending a light stream of your mixed juices dripping down over your thigh. 

As he breathed hard against your shoulder, you reached back behind you to finally get a chance to lightly stroke his side. The moment was very brief as Randall was soon separating himself from you. Suddenly, his nakedness was an affront to himself. Snatching up his boxers he was using it as a towel to wipe himself off and then you, with a last wipe to clean up the wet staining on the couch. You didn’t say a word as he handed you your folded pile of clothes, turning his back to you as he dressed himself. 

With a hard swallow, you realized he wouldn’t turn to you again even though you were both dressed. ‘Mr. Brown?’

‘Miss Evans, leave me your notes. I’ll review them and will let you know tomorrow if the story has potential. Have a good night.’

‘Yes, Mr. Brown. Have a good night.’ You left, quietly. When you glanced back at him as you closed the door you thought you could see him sag his shoulders in some sort of defeat. At least you had the one chance, you thought. It would be up to Randall if there would be anything more. Just the once. But you would never, ever forget that raging sexual beast. Never.


End file.
